


The Brilliance of Breaking

by revancequeen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hopeful Ending, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revancequeen/pseuds/revancequeen
Summary: Even now, with all light lost, she shone. Her eyes gleamed terrible as a poisoned sunset as she stared him down... And still, he called to her.





	The Brilliance of Breaking

She had always been some sort of brilliant in his eyes--first with the enigma of her missing memories, then her genius with devising battle tactics, then her wit and compassion towards her fellow Shepherds. To him, her smile became a sunrise, her laugh a star being born, her anger a volcanic eruption, her determination a smoldering forge.

Even now, with all light lost, she shone. Her eyes gleamed not with inspiration or kindness, but terrible as a poisoned sunset as she stared him down. They pierced him like venomous fangs, harsh and cruel and everything she was _not supposed to be._

Whoever--whatever--this was...

"You know who I am. I am ruin, the ending of days."

_This is not her._

"I am the Fell Dragon Grima."

And still, he called to her.

_We share a bond that can't be broken. Surely..._

"Robin...!"

_My voice will reach you._

Her blood-sun eyes flashed with mirth; he gasped like she'd slammed a battle axe into his gut.

"Still you call for your beloved? Poor, pitiful fool... Are you so lost in your delusions that she might return to you? Let me rid you of any lingering, futile hope, once and for all."

Her hand shot out--her right hand, with callouses on the pads of her fingers from wielding her sword, _fingers she'd twined through his,_ with a scar on the heel of her palm from a clumsily cast spell, _her palm he'd pressed his lips to while whispering words of love..._

In a horrible mockery of the moment they'd met, she reached out to him.

Her wild, cold grin, the inhuman strength with which she lifted him into the air by his throat...

_Not her, not her, gods, not her!_

_**"Father!"** _

Two voices snapped him from his horrified, disbelieving trance. Lightning surged from Morgan's extended hands with the force of a thousand storms, and Robin's grip slackened.

With her attention diverted, Lucina darted out, grabbed him, dragged him back.

"Father, run!"

_Not her._

"Now, damn you!" Lucina yelled at him.

His legs broke into a sprint.

Morgan fired off blast after powerful blast, covering their desperate retreat.

"Useless. There is nowhere left for you to go," Robin's voice called, mocking them as they ran and ran and ran. "This world and your lives are as good as lost."

They were not truly escaping. To Robin--to Grima, they were no more than mice to release and catch all over again.

He only realized they'd stopped running when Lucina and Morgan collapsed beside him, gasping for breath, surrounded by forest and shadow.

"Father, I'm sorry," Lucina finally whispered. "I couldn't stop Mother, but... I couldn't save her, either."

"We can't give up yet! We can still save her, and the world, too. We... we have to." Morgan put a hand on his sister's back, then looked up. "Right, Father?"

His son and daughter were still themselves. They were still with him. Still alive.

_Not her._

"...You're right. This isn't over."

He put his arms around them both, holding them tightly.

"I'm not giving up on your mother, or you. Ever."


End file.
